


Mickey loves

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Between Ian & Mickey [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Happy, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Uses His Words, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Reasons why Mickey loves Ian





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely editor for making everything better.

Mickey loves Ian and he's got a lot of reasons why. He truly loves this man and sometimes he doesn't even understand it himself. Ian is his everything. 

Mickey loves Ian's hair. The red color just does something to him. Maybe because it's unique, maybe because Ian wears it so well. God, Mickey just loves everything about him. His smile, his green eyes. Ian is just prefect in every way. 

*

Mickey loved how crazy Ian can get. And he's not talking about the bipolar shit. Though even with the disease he loves every single moment with him. Ian may have broken his heart again and again. But Mickey still loves him and he doesn't think he will ever stop.

*

He loves how much Ian cares for his crazy big ass family more than life itself. Mickey loves him so fucking much it's enough to hurt his soul. 

*

The sex drive. Man, Mickey loves Ian's crazy sex drive. That man can go for hours. He loved marking up Ian's body. Loves letting the world know that the redhead belongs to him. Because Ian was his damn-it. No one but him. Ian is _his._

*

He loves his smell. He loves inhaling the scent on his skin. Mickey knows he's whipped because he even loves his early morning breath. 

*

Mickey relishes in how Ian takes care of him. For the first time in his life he was being cared for. He adored being cared for by Ian. That shocked the hell out of him the first time he got sick, and someone took their time to dote on him and worry about him. With his family you were always told to fuck off or sleep it off. Or some other shit like that.

*

Mickey loves Ian because the redhead loves him back. He didn't think anything bad about him, he didn't act like he was dirt. To Ian, Mickey wasn't dirty white trash, or just some thug. He mattered to Ian and Ian mattered to him.

Mickey loves Ian fucking Gallagher.


End file.
